Operation Sleepyhead
by Mysterious Redfox
Summary: How to wake-up a bookworm. Redfox style.


Hello my little lovlies! I know what you are thinking. This isn't the story you are looking for! I know, I know trust me I know. The Iron Garden is still happening nothing has changed my little beasties. We have a long way to go with that one. This is a little one shot for a very dear and wonderful friend of mine who is having a rough time. So if you want a fantastic couple of reads please check out my amazing friend and fantastic Gajevy author (This girl is smut royalty! Seriously her stories are rated M and require an ice bath and ice cream to cool down from! Her and I did some serious collaborating with Chapter 8 of the Iron Garden. Trust me. You need to check her our. Like now!) "drumroll* Who is this wondrous human?! Check out smartcookie727 she is one of my favorited and followed authors. Her one-shots are pure gold! In turn I dedicate this little story to her and hope it makes her heart smile!

Operation Sleepyhead

The pitter patter of soft paws in the kitchen woke Gajeel. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to his cat turn the sink on and rummage through the cupboards. Attempting to ignore his acute hearing Gajeel pulled the warm body beside him closer. He gradually began to drown out the noise past his bedroom as he curled his mate's form closer to his chest. Gently he slowly scooped her so he was cuddling her. One arm wrapped around her small waist while the other reached to intertwine his fingers with hers. He affectionately blew away the mess of blue curls that covered her shoulders.

She shivered, and he watched amused as small goosebumps rose on her ivory skin where his breath had landed.

"Nooooo" she mumbled.

He barely understood her dismay as she stuck a leg back to rest between his thighs.

Gajeel rolled his eyes knowing she couldn't see him. He never understood why her cuddling habits were so odd. Even now she was fast asleep again with a leg awkwardly resting behind her. He adjusted himself as she continued to wiggle so that her other foot pressed against his shin and then reached one arm out to rest over her head.

Smiling devilishly Gajeel returned to the spot he had blown her hair from earlier as he began to lay soft kisses on the bare skin beside her shoulder blade. He kissed her gently slowly working his way up to her neck. He paused his lips pressed against her skin as she daintily stirred.

"Mmm yous stop geel." Levy turned her face into the pillow as she went back to sleep.

Gajeel smiled against her skin tuned into the sound of her slow breathing. One of his most favorite things about his mate was her inability to function first thing in the morning. He found it adorable the way her words jumbled as the drunkenness of sleep still held her. He had learned since they began sharing a bed that Levy was most definitely not a morning person. Her weaknesses for late night reading made her useless until late afternoon, it was with exceptional effort on his part that they made it out the front door before 10am.

Knowing they needed to leave around 9am Gajeel had already begun what he had nicknamed Operation Sleepyhead . As it always is began with good morning kisses.

Pressing his lips back against her soft skin he took the time to admire her natural scent of crushed flowers and dried ink. Even after her showers she smelled like her beloved tomes, he often found himself wondering if that was a natural or acquired scent. Either way he didn't care. He loved everything about the petite bluenette. As his lips reached the the top of her shoulder, he pulled her closer to him selfishly debating working his mouth down her body. His cock stiffened at the idea of waking his lover up with a forceful orgasm. With vivid detail he imagined working his mouth down her curves until he could press his face and fingers against her wetness.

Gajeel groaned and shook his head physically trying to remove his thoughts. His desire for her was constant and unyielding. He chuckled as he recalled the days they had spent wrapped in each other after their first mating. "Later" he grumbled promising himself to worship his lover later in the day. Concentrating to regain some self control Gajeel delicately nuzzled and then bit the inside of Levy's nape. He continued to tenderly nip and lick his way up her neck while trying to decipher the muttered incoherent gibberish Levy was whispering into her pillow.

He hovered above her ear and waited for her murmuring to reach a lull. When she was quiet again he whispered "Love it's time to get up."

"No wakey yet" she grumbled stuffing her head under the pillow.

Gajeel held in his laughter, she never failed to amuse him with her morning rambles. Softly he turned her body so she was more on her back. He pulled her further into himself so that she was almost under him mindful not to squish her small frame. Leaning down he rubbed his nose against hers and brought his hands up to massage the top and sides of her head in a hushed voice he whispered "Sweets you gatta get up." His breath caught, struck as always with how beautiful she was as her eyes opened.

Her hazel eyes barely opened as they found Gajeel. "Gihihi come on shortcake. Let's get up" he whispered while kissing her on the cheek.

Seemingly unimpressed Levy's eyes closed again and with a forceful "No" she turned around back onto her stomach and went to sleep.

Slightly frustrated Gajeel growled pushing up on his hands and knees "Oi you've done it now Lev." While it was no easy task considering the amount of blankets that they were tangled in Gajeel grabbed in his two large hands different sections of their covers. Then with unimaginable speed he crouched and shot out of the bed taking all the linens with him. He laughed as he heard Levy's anguished protests.

Gajeel stood at the end of the bed, dropping the blankets on the floor. His face formed a wolfish smile as he admired the nakedness of his woman and how small she looked alone in their nest. Grabbing a pair of boxers from the dresser he spoke lovingly "I'm going to get the coffee going."

He paused at her barely audible whimper "Blankets?"

Walking over to her he smacked her booty just enough to make it jiggle. "Babe, you have to get up. No blankets. Move that perky ass of yers out of the bed." He walked over to the bedroom door and glanced at her one more time before shutting it behind him.

Seven minutes passed before Gajeel walked back into their bedroom, his booming laughter jolting Levy from her sleep. Gajeel had expected Levy to be sleeping but not in the position she was currently in. Her face was pushed against her pillow, arms tucked underneath her chest while her ass rested in the air above her from where she had pulled her knees up under herself. Gajeel continued to laugh at the absurdity of how his girlfriend was sleeping. "Levy" he spoke loudly. No response. "LEVY!" his roar had the desired effect.

She opened the one eye that wasn't pushed into her pillow. "Hmm?"

Gajeel sighed. Of all the things he struggled with in his life he continually toiled in getting his small perfect woman out of the damn bed. "Come on shrimp. Get up."

"Mmmm I'm up" she uttered, a blue curl dangerously close to falling in her mouth.

Walking over to the side of the bed his thoughts turned dirty again as he appreciated the way Levy seem to be presenting herself to him. Prying his eyes away from her erotic form he walked over to their bedside table and set down her favorite mug filled with half coffee, half steamed milk, whip cream and chocolate syrup. "I made yer favorite. But ya gatta get up to drink it."

With her one open eye she looked back and forth between the steaming mug and the Iron Dragon. "It's hot. I don't want to burn my mouth. Mmmm thank you Gajeel I'll drink it in just a min…." And with that Levy closed her eye and fell back to sleep.

Gajeel stared in awe of his sleeping woman. His mouth hung open in shock while confusion clouded his brain. This always worked to wake her up he thought. Annoyed that he wasn't accomplishing his goal Gajeel pushed his hand against Levy's hip to knock her over in the bed.

Unaffected Levy curled up into a ball and rested on her side. Pulling the pillow so that her head and arm rested on it.

Gajeel growled deep in his throat his determination growing as he glanced at the clock lacrima that read 8:13am. "Shrimp!" he roared so loudly the birds outside their window took flight from branches they were sitting on.

"Bad dragon." Levy mumbled wriggling her head underneath the pillow again.

With a quick pounce Gajeel landed on the bed. "Lev. I love ya to pieces." She squeaked as he grabbed her naked hips and flipped her over so she was facing him. "But" he pinned her legs underneath his "you" with a flick of his wrist he handcuffed her and hooked the chain to the lock he had welded to the headboard. "Need to get up!" As his last syllable echoed in the room his fingers grasped at her most ticklish spots. "Gihihihi!"

Levy couldn't get enough air back into her lungs from where Gajeel had flipped her over. The moment she went to chastise his behavior a cold dread began to grow as he pinned her legs and captured her arms. She thrashed underneath him convulsing with giggles and the labored laughter erupting from her mouth. Three times she tried to beg for mercy and each time Gajeel only grinned more moving his hands faster then her eyes could track squeezing each spot on her soft body that he knew would stimulate that particular tingle.

"I'm up!" She wailed desperate to be set free.

Raising one eyebrow Gajeel moved so that he had one of her legs trapped under his arm and with his other hand he gripped her ankle.

Levy's eyes widened as she pulled with all her might to free her legs. "No. No. NO!"

With a proud smirk Gajeel began to tickle Levy's trapped foot.

Her shrieking giggles took over Gajeel senses. He watched as she twisted and squirmed against his hold, he felt a strong satisfaction in waking his stubborn woman up along with seeing her wriggle naked.

Finally when his own laughter was drowning out her own Gajeel let up his tickle attack. He could tell by her rapid heartbeat and the ferocity in her eyes that she was awake. He gulped suddenly debating the rashness in his decision to tickle her. He couldn't help but wonder if it was actually more dangerous to wake up his teeny woman than a real dragon.

Levy glared at Gajeel while he freed her wrists and hopped off her legs. "Stupid Gajeel. Why can't you wake me up nicely?"

Gajeel groaned "Lev. Don't ya remember me giving ya kisses? Massaging that head of yers and rubbing noses?" Crawling back into the bed Gajeel propped himself on his side pulling Levy into him.

Levy stared blankly at Gajeel while her fingers instinctively began to trace his chest. "Well if you did all that I would have woken up."

"I did do that all that stuff. Yer just too damn stubborn when it comes to sleeping." Gajeel slipped his arm under Levy and lifted her up so that she was laying on his chest.

She swatted him gently "I'm not stubborn."

"Mmmhhmmm." For all his efforts Gajeel could not resist the way Levy's body was now pressing against him. He glanced down to cherish the way her breasts were pushed against his chest, without thinking he squeezed her ass and began sliding her up and down his body just to watch her bosom rub against him. Leaning forward Gajeel pressed his lips to meet Levy's. His cock hardened underneath the heat of her body as she encouraged his embrace. He disengaged their kiss to gently suck on her neck. Her moan of approval had him shaking wildly desperate to pleasure his mate.

He grabbed her ass harder and pulled his hands up and down her back. Pushing her lithe body against himself he whispered huskily in her ear "What do you want." Gajeel continued to nuzzle and press against his woman when she responded.

"I want you inside me"

Gajeel growled his instincts driving his desire forward wrapping his hand in her cerulean curls…

"Right after I drink my coffee. I think it's cool enough to drink now. Don't you?" Levy pulled away and sat up on Gajeel reaching for her mug.

Gajeel felt dumbstruck as his woman put him on the back burner. Even though he knew it was absurd. Jealousy began to heat heat his stomach as his resentment grew towards the mug of liquid for taking Levy's attention from him. "Lev ?"

Still reaching for her mug Levy looked down at Gajeel. "Well I don't want it to get cold since you made it special for me and all." She made to get off Gajeel completely as she tried to reach the bedside table.

"Oh no ya don't." Gajeel snarled pulling Levy back so that she was trapped underneath him. He held his face above her so that their noses scantily touched. He held his woman looking into one eye then the other as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Levy felt bashful under Gajeel's gaze. His thick raven hair blacked out the room limiting her view and blocking the morning light. Levy was left to admire her partners perfectly angled face and melt in his crimson stare.

Her gaze never wavered but she felt the muscles in the corner of her mouth twitching as she attempted to hold back her smile.

Gajeel caught the slight movement of her lips. "Yer fucking with me aren't ya shrimp?"

Levy's laughter overwhelmed Gajeel forcing him to smile as he worshiped the music that was his mates giggles.

"That's what you get for tickling me!" Tears rolled down Levy's cheeks as her laughter became more erratic "You! Hahaha! You should have seen your face!"

Gajeel felt his chest constrict as he fell deeper in love "Ya lil vixen."


End file.
